


Come a little bit closer

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M, They watch Guardians of the Galaxy, This is really really trashy okay, really bad flirting tho, they use metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: They watch the Guardians of the Galaxy.





	Come a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my favourite Marvel films for reasons, can you tell?  
> And, I have this huge ass exam on thursday and then french on friday so I can't really write anything but I wrote this between breaks because  
> of course?????????????????
> 
> There is a minor spoiler said after ''You are asking her to open up to Peter because he wants to bang her.''  
> Not really that heavy but whatever i don't want to spoil anybody.  
> The title is from ''Come a little bit closer'' by Jay & The americans because uhuuuuuuuumm (soundtrack- thanks spotify)

''God, you are such a Gamora.''

''What?''

''Although she is definitely hotter-''

''What?!?'

''I mean, if you were half alien you would be as hot, don't get me wrong-''

''Lance!''

''I'm obviously Peter, by the way. Bad-ass, good-looking, good dancer-''

''Oh my god.''

''He dances Keith! He is even the sharpshooter of the team. He woos the most badass woman on the entire universe, who also wants to kill him but falls in love with him because he is awesome!''

Keith looks at him from head to toes grinning.

''I don't see any of that here.''

''Wow.'' Lance deadpanes. 

''Gamora is cool though.'' He says eating a bunch of popcorn. ''She gets over her evil dad. She is the best fighter-''

''Excuse you-''

''The best fighter,'' Keith emphasizes. ''And, doesn't give that fool the time of the day.''

Lance pouts and Keith laughs.

''Well, he is kind of cute.''

''You didn't just said the Great StarLord is 'cute'.'' Lance said, hand on his chest like he had just been deeply offended. ''He is hot, handsome if you may. Manly, not cute.''

Keith takes a finger to his chin, over exaggerating confusion.

‘’Dunno.’’

‘’What ‘dunno’.’’

''You say he is ‘so awesome’ yet, he can't get Gamora to like him.''

''She does!'' Lance screams practically jumping on the sofa. ''She is completely head over heels for him!''

''Nope.''

''She is just so fucking scared of showing her feelings to other people. Who she really is. To let others in . Because that would make her vulnerable and ‘weak’ or some shit like that-''

''You stop there.'' Keith said facing him. ''Peter is extremely invasive and doesn’t understand that she needs time and she gets to decide if she wants to 'open' or not.''

''But they are a team!''

''But you are not asking Gamora to open to Groot or Rax. You are asking her to open up to Peter because he wants to bang her.''

''It's not just that!'' Lance said frowning. ''Peter loves her. Mantis said it.’’

''Well but-''

''Peter loves her and she does need to open to others eventually. And he is there for her to offer his help and all.''

Keith frowns and takes more popcorn.

''Besides,'' Lance continues and comes closer. ''You can't deny there is some 'unspoken thing' going on between them.''

Keith lifts his eyes from the popcorn to find really blue eyes staring holes on his.

''Fine.'' Keith conceded and Lance grinned and laid back, crossing his arms smugly. ''There is some 'unspoken thing' going on between them.''

''You mean apart from the sexual tension and undeniable attraction-''

''Unspoken means they don’t talk about it.'' 

‘’They should.’’ Lance muttered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and short but I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I'll try to post something this weekend idk


End file.
